What about me
by Azraial
Summary: We create our own destiny. It wasn't what I expected but after looking at what I had left behind me, I decided that it was worth every penny, nothing from my home could ever make me want to go back because this dark knight in front of me was everything I needed. M for safety, there will probably be loads of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

She was breathing hard, she knew she was being too loud but considering she had been running extremely fast for a human away from all that horror, but getting away was the most important thing. Crouched leaning against a wall, round a corner she clutched her weapon with sweaty blood covered hands as she tried to control her breathing and continued to listen for any form of movement or sound or anything smell even. She was scared, alone and injured but surviving was something she had, no wait, needed to do. She needed to walk away from this, she wanted to more then anything. Letting out a shaky sigh and closing her eyes which didn't matter considering where she was was enveloped in darkness anyway. She strained to hear something, biting her bottom lip as sweat tickled down her temple she could vaguely hear the gurgling, the moans and groans, the hissing and ever so slightly the licking of decaying lips.

This terrified her not knowing if she was going to make it out alive or whether she going to be able to walk in the sun again without worrying about being seen by something that would devour her with in minutes. Taking a deep breath she pushed herself off the floor slowly using the wall at leverage again taking a breath she clutched her sawn off shotgun properly in her hands cocked it back to load and pointed it in front and with one last deep breath in she swung round the corner and aimed the barrel forwards.

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻

It was sunny and crisp and early, too early but with the school day ahead of him Dick Grayson dragged himself from his bed and into his bathroom with a slight groan towards the cold tiles against his bare feet he turned on the light and slowly but surly got ready for the day.

Once dressed and eating breakfast in the dinning room with his adopted father Bruce Wayne, Dick started to think about what he had to look forward to, one maths test, an annoying lecture from one of the most emotionless teachers that Gotham had to offer and a free period with Barbara Gordon, not exactly excited about his day Dick finished eating, said his goodbyes to Bruce with whole 'have a good day!' stuff and shuffled towards the garage where Alfred the family butler, well grandfather waited patiently for the young boy whilst holding the door open to the Bentley.

And just as the boy wonder had predicted school was less then inviting the Math test was fine he didn't need to study for it, he did anyway out of principle for Bruce's sake, but yes that was fine, the lecture was, well... dreary like always and then free period was an hour full of teasing and bulling from the other students who just cant seem to get through their thick skulls that he really isn't bothered any more, all the snide remarks and poking into his past to try and get a rise from him fell on deaths door these days he had grown up and had stopped letting them get to him. Yes it was hard when the subject when from nerd to circus freak then fell into the familiar routine of using his parents death to get him to react, but after hearing the same questions repeated they just started to roll over him like water of ducks feathers.

With his elbow propped on the ledge of the window on the car door, Dick sighed and watched as his breath created condensation the glass once dissipating he carried on with watching the world go by as he was driven home from school by Alfred.

"Anything the matter young master?" came the stiff British accent, the one where the first thing you think of is of someone sitting in a wicker chair in a country garden in the middle of know where reading a book with a cup of tea. Turning slight so that Dick could make eye contact with the butler through the rear view mirror, with another small sigh the raven replied in a small quite voice that held slight irritation "Yes, just thinking" " And may I be so bold as to inquire about what if on your mind" after this was said Dick took a moment to contemplate what to say then as if nothing was said at all turned back towards the outside world speeding past, mumbled a nothing much and carried on with his less then exciting thoughts.

Once home dick ran up to his room nearly falling up the steps and then stumbled into his double room, he threw his bag onto his bed in which his blazer and tie followed and quickly heading for the bathroom, his crisp white shirt hit the hamper after a second his dress trousers, underwear and socks joined. He turned on the shower waited a second for it to warm through then jumped in, loving the feeling of the warm water rinsing away his stress of the day, it wasn't like it was at bad day just not entirely something he would like to repeat even though he's being having more of these days lately.

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻

It was a nightmare it had to be nothing like this could surly happen in real life, it was a ridiculous notion, as she swung the hilt of the shot gun down on one of their heads watching it cave in as again she thought it was ridiculous for this to be happening, it was like one of those games he brother used to play where your the main character (like in all games she added) and your stuck in the middle of fucking know where, with no first aid no food little ammo for a weapon you can barely operate and surrounded by abominations ready to drain you pathetic life away, shame really the game sounds fun, real life not so much and if her brother was still alive she would tell him so .

Once again she pulled the rigger and took out more then one, she didn't celebrate didn't have time to, what she needed to do was get to the science labs and activate that machine, the one that was supposedly meant to send you to another world hopefully better then this one, with a pure ocean, blue skies and green land full of normal things like wildlife, people, FOOD oh god how she missed real food like bread, Jesus she never thought she would miss bread or Brussels sprouts those stupid little cabbage things that you'd always get at Christmas not matter where you went but was always untouched in the end.

Still fighting to get past the lingering bodies loitering in the dark blood covered halls, Allison Michael's now Known as Gunny for her lack of good gunning, well that was way back before the incident but still it stuck and up until recently she was this called Gunny, ran as fast as her feet could carry her towards the science side of the building where all the lab coats hang creating god knows what again before the incident, now its all broken doors, glass everywhere and everything that isn't covered in some form of body fluid has a thick layer of dust.

Taking out one of the last gurgling figures Gunny flung herself in to a room named the Tech Lab and and with sweeping motion for the body and eyes, searching for any threat she made her way over to the only piece of machinery there a giant pod looking thing painted blue like an old police box, apparently the science heads all had an on going joke there all to do with some British TV series about a time travelling doctor, she never was one for TV that was more of her dad's thing, he was a lover for the fine drama's and ScFi series like Star trek.

With one last sweep she threw herself at the machine and started punching in codes that she had memorised from a half dead science Geek she found a couple of rooms back, she ended up stabbing in the head with a splintered chair leg, either that or he would of eaten her in the end, it all sounds like she doesn't care, in truth she doesn't, she did but that was the beginning when it was new and everything was too scary to hand, yes she was scared at this very moment but not like then not like when it was brand spanking new and confusing, but now after seeing what she has its rolled of like water on a ducks back.

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻

After drying and dressing Dick headed down the stairs, this time not tripping and made his way to the very place that he had been fidgeting to go to all bloody day, walking into the study he find his adopted farther waiting for him and together after a smile of greeting they continue onwards to the bat cave.

Once deep in the safety of the deep structure of the cave both Bruce and Dick Transform into their alter ego's Batman and Robin. With a cackle Robin flipped over to the main computer and waited for his partner as he strides confidently towards his son.

Sitting at the computer Batman, formally Bruce Wayne, and began looking through all the most recent police reports, there was nothing that the police couldn't handle, just as he was about to turn from the massive screen a small blip formed in the lower east side of Gotham, the blip grew it was now reaching epic size it was completely taking over Grand park bordering the fashion district and the City hall district. Just as the Bat was about to triangulate the disturbance everything cut out, the only thing still one was now the warning light casting the cave in red. "well that's not normally good thing" robin stated as he looked at his father in concern, "hmmm, well the back up will.." the gruff voice was cut off as the back up generator coughed into life and supplied much needed life back into the cave. "...kick in" he ended after looking round as the lights flicked on.

Once the Computer had booted back up the bat signal was flaring to life pushing them into action, finding the location of the problem, Grand park, the dynamic duo flew into action.

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻

Stumbling round to the door of the Machine a small explosion blew Gunny off her feet throwing her onto her side and sliding across the dirt covered floor. There was a ringing in her ears and a throbbing in her head, lifting her head the first thing she wondered was how the hell did she end up here, on the floor of a laboratory in a zombie invested building in a city full of the undead.

Suddenly she heard the tell tale signs of the scourge barging into the room through the newly blown hole in the wall.

Gunny pushed herself up scanned for her weapon and then gazed around to look for the enemy, once finding that her gun was closer she made a dash for it seeing as the flesh eating abominations were snapping at her heels, she grabbed the shotgun turned and without any form of hesitation fired at the first thing she saw. Once making the situation a slightly less intimidating Gunny ran for the machine and slammed onto the big red button, at any other time she would of laughed at the idea of pushing the big red button something that was always perceived as forbidden.

The whole thing flashed and vibrated causing the room to rumble and creak with a worried look towards the oncoming army of the undead ans white flash over took her vision and with a gasp of surprise she felt the world around her shift.

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻

Batman and Robin made it to Grand park in record time and all that was seen was a crater in the middle of the smallish green. There was police cars pulling up to the side of the huge hole and people, witnesses gathering to get a look, as the dynamic duo moved swiftly closer a yell followed by a loud gun shot was heard, taking no time to think of the situation both hero's ran towards the cliff side, looking in they saw what looked like a young women was fighting off other people, again she cocked the gun back and fired, taking of the head off a middle aged man, with out communicating both vigilante's descended into the hole. Hushing down into its depths Batman headed for the women to disarm her to protect the lives of the ones around her. "Put the gun down!" the dark knight commanded. With a startled yell she whisked around towards him, eyes wide open in shock and gun cocked forward. She looked confused to the dark knight realised, she was shaking and gripping her weapon so tightly her knuckles were turning white. Batman scanned her over and noticed the bleeding and the bruises, then his eyes flickered towards the other occupants of the crater and realised something was off about the people, she noticed that he was no longer paying his full attention to her, looking behind her she also watched as the others slowly stumbled towards them. "This is what happens once your infected" she sighed "Infected?" a younger voice questioned She swiftly rotated her head to see who had spoken, it was a young boy dressed slightly strange now that she thought of it so was the elder man, he kind of reminded her of an old cartoon she used to watch when she was younger before all this had happened and her world had plunged into darkness.

Returning her gaze back towards the dead civilians limping towards them, she raised her weapon and fired, a hand grabbed hold of the barrel and flipped the thing out from her hands, "wha!" she exclaimed as she was pinned to the floor and handcuffed. With a pained wheeze she yelled to be released "Let me go!, They cant be saved! The only humane thing left to do is send them six feet under" Both boy wonder and dark knight dragged her to her feet and glared at her "What the hell do you mean? They're innocent civilians!" was the younger boys frustrated yell back, "Yes your right they were before Lenhart Industries decided that a test was needed for a new chemical, they waited for their employees to turn up to work and then locked the doors, once the place was secure they released a toxin they had been itching to test into the air conditioning unit and sat back and watched as it spread about the 76 story high building, and the result, the living dead, creatures from movie's things that revert back to their most premature instinct." here she paused closed her eyes and took a breath and looked the dark knight in the eyes with a ferocious stare "to eat" was the deadly whisper.

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻

Author's notes-

Hi, to explain first this is something of a Resident evil, left 4 dead, and every other Zombie related piece of media crossed other with Young Justice, mainly focusing on Batman and an OC that I have created, I've never really like OC stories but I thought that I should really open my mind to these stories, so by doing so I came up thing this story and adding my own.

Gunny or Allison Michael's hasn't been overly developed yet, so as you read and get to know her, I will be in the same situation, I'll be getting to know her too, there is a rough Idea of how I want her to be but right now she is slowly being developed.

So bare with me on this one.

Well I hope you like this story its different to my last which I still need to update but at this moment I'm researching into some of the technology I want to use in it so its going to take a little while for me to add more to that.

Also sorry for the terrible English I am awful. :)


	2. Chapter 2

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻

"They need to be contained and examined" was the gruff order from the Dark knight, Gunny shacked from her staring at the bodies drawing closer to her, stared at the man dressed as a giant bat. Next there was a gurgled scream and shouting, snapping her head forward she yelled out for the people to step away, officers had tried to apprehend one of the Zombies but only ended up getting bitten on the neck as the thing swung round and death gripped with its teethe. She struggled against her captors as other officers tried to also lend assistance to the bitten man, "Stop, please run away, you cant save them, one your infected..." she was cut off by more screaming and yelling, she could see now that the bitten officer had turned and was now fighting against his previous colleagues. Tears leaked from her eyes, it was happening again, and it was all her fault; if she hadn't of come in the first place this world would be fine. Letting her head fall so her form was hunched over she repeatedly apologized. "I'm so sorry, its my fault I should of let myself be killed instead of..." she sniffed here and then released a breath "instead off condemned this world to hell" she looked up again looking towards the struggling officer's who had now all had their guns in had and was yelling out for the undead to freeze. Batman was frozen in place for a few seconds but then without a word he strode forward ordering the men to retreat out of the hole before any more casualties where added to the list, and before Gunny could even sigh in relief a gloved covered hand wrapped around her throat and lifted her off her feet. "Tell me what you know" The statement was deadly and precise and she knew even with the lack of air reaching her lungs that to question this man would mean pain would come for her.

She couldn't use her hands to hold herself up or pry off his hand crushing her windpipe but with determination set into her heart she glared back into those darkened eyes or her captor. "I told you" she rasped "No you told me about the situation not the drug" he bit back. "Its a Virus that originally was created to be used as a nuclear weapon in the war, it was meant to weaken not to kill, but the combination of highly concentrated chemicals caused a reaction that wasn't expected, so the manufacturer wanted a test; they let it loose into a 76 story building and watched what happened, the only problem was it didn't stop there no-one was prepared however for the backfire that occurred." half way through the explanation Batman had lowered her to the floor but hadn't released her from his grasp, "What happened?" he asked.

With a lick of her lips she continued "It spread beyond the building and into the streets, within days the city was over taken, the state within the week and by the end of the month; the country, you can guess how long till the world fell to its knees" her face turned sullen as she remembered the horrific scenes from the last year on earth; her earth.

"How do you know so much?" came the younger boys question by this time the police officers were back outside the crater and the dead were slowly stumbling back towards them.

Once the question was asked Gunny gave out a shaky sigh as tears started to fall from her eyes, "because I created it" silence reigned forth. Both vigilantes stared in shock towards the young women, looking into the bats eyes Gunny could see the rage slowly build up as the situation slowly clicked together inside his soul. "YOU.. made this; this destruction" was the growl from his intimidating figure.

"you cant..." she was cut off, "NO, you don't get to say anything in defence, there it no defence for what you've caused" with that the dark knight gestured for some of the officers to haul her away.

As she was grabbed but the 2 police the last thing she did was shout "THE HEAD, YOU CAN ONLY KILL THEM BUT DESTROYING THE BRAIN OR REMOVE THE HEAD!"

Both Robin and Batman looked at each other in disgust before looking onwards towards the creature's before them. "so any ideas?" Robin asked "yes, containment, but don't get close we cant risk an outbreak".

After an hour of rounding up cattle, snappy contagious cattle the dynamic duo could focus on the area, the crater; this massive pot hole in the middle of the park.

"Scan the area, I want anything and everything that that doesn't belong here bagged and tagged that's including any fluctuations in the atmosphere"

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻

She was looking out the windows as the car drove to its location which was unknown to her, she was taking note of all the sign posts and road signs as they drove.

She found out that she landed after the portal in a place called Grand park, they drove through the fashion district, into the upper east side past Robinson's park, through to Coventry where she started to notice more then the normal amount of signs bewaring people of a place known as Arkham Asylum. After about another 5 minutes of driving they pulled up to massive iron gates with Arkham Asylum hanging over top, looking through the mesh that separated the officers from the criminals in the back, and then through the wind screen Gunny saw the long drive lined with over hanging branches from tall trees cutting out nearly all light from the sun, and further back on a hill was a structure that screamed nightmares and monsters, it was a place from a horror movie.

The building gave off an amityville horror feel, she could already feel the fear creeping into her heart, like how ice crept over a lake in the winter. She shivered as the cops in the front of the car started to laugh and inform her how she wouldn't survive the night; how she'll be torn apart by all the crazies inside. Then as they parked out front the doors where a man in a white lab coat stood with what she would presume as lackies stood behind him, the two cops in the front and smiled at her "we've also heard The Jokers back inside" the driver smirked. Before she could ask her right side door was flung open and she was grabbed by the guys that previously stood behind the one in the lab coat.

"Well hello dear, I'm the head of this fine establishment and my name is Jeremiah Arkham, now what could you have possible done to end yourself here?" He was an old man maybe in his late sixties, he had light blonde hair but also noticeable patch's of grey growing through in a bowl cut. He had wire frame and thick eyebrows, under his lab coat that held his ID badge, he wore a purple shirt tucked into his light brown suit trousers held up with a brown leather belt; he wasn't large nor tall but skinny and frail looking standing at what seemed about 5 and a half foot. Gunny said nothing as she was dragged through the large metal doors but just before she was hauled all the way through she heard the Cops laugh and loudly shout out "Genocide, turned people into flesh eating monsters, well to tell you the truth she's the monster doing that to innocent people" and then the doors closed.

She never struggled, nor resist she believed this to be a fine fate for her sins. And with that she surrendered to her new life in this god forsaken park of this dark dank city.

The guys dragging her down the hallway where silent as they walked on, they came to a desk in what looked like a waiting room.

There was a make up covered women behind the desk, mirror in one hand and lip stick in the other, with a sigh she put the make up down and looked towards the lackies.

"Name?" she questioned whilst grabbing a pen and clipboard with forms attached to it, Gunny looked at her then the guys holding her then back to the women "Josie Carman" she uttered, no it wasn't her name but then again who would know didn't come from this world which meant there was no record of her anywhere.

"Date of birth?" the women droned on "May 12th 1987" the women wrote it down as Gunny wondered if it was best if she had lied as well about her age but then again she saw no harm in telling the truth about this.

After another half hour of more questions and then Photos being taken she found herself wearing an orange jumpsuit and cuffs with an added tracker anklet locked to her right ankle. Then once being dragged down the halls of the place being harassed by the other female inmates she was thrown into a cell and left to rot, well so she thought.

Resigning herself to her fate she laid upon her new cot crossed her arms beneath her head and stared up into the ceiling.

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻

The undead creature's had been escorted carefully off to Star Lab's to be properly contained, whilst all other evidence had been released into Batman's custody; which included suck things as half burned documents, books, broken beaker's and other things normally found in a Laboratory, the thing that caught Batman's eye the most was a slightly singed crumpled up photo that included the Women that had created this destruction, she was in the middle wearing what looked like army issued camo gear. On both sides of her were two men; one tall and slim the other more broad, both men had a hand round her waist and all were smiling like idiots. After studying the three in the photo he flipped it over and was surprised to see names written on the back including a time and place.

**' Lucas Johnson, Allison 'Gunny' Michaels and Brian Allen, Las Vegas, Nevada USA May 12****th**** 2012' **

That was 2 and a half months ago, turning the picture around again he narrowed his eyes towards the only female in the photo. "So where do we start then?" Robin questioned. "We are not going to do any thing, you however your going to mount justice for training, Whilst I review over the evidence" Batman replied matter of factly. "What!, oh come on, this is both of out mission, why can't I help?!" The boy exclaimed in frustration, "Because you team is more important at the moment, there is nothing you can do at the moment, the creature have been contained and all the evidence will be here when you get back" the bat reasoned. After a minute of thinking Robin agreed and saw not reason to doubt his fathers reasons and followed his orders by entering the Zeta tube with a quick see you later.

Batman sighed as his young partner exited the cave, he turned towards the computer screen and typed in Allison Michaels, the only one found in Gotham was a 3 year old. With another sigh he decided to check in with Arkham but hacking into the data base of convicts. It took less then a minute to breach the firewall and even less to get into the list of current condemned. He typed Allison's name into the search bar but what surprised him was that nothing had come up, next he tried Gunny Michaels, again no hits, this time he looked through recent admissions. One appeared someone be the name of Josie Carmen, it was her; there were photos her file, portrait and both profiles. It was her the same hazel eyes same ski slope nose and the same milk chocolate hair.

It confused him why she would use a fake name considering she didn't belong to this dimension, but he was going to find out.

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻︵ ┻━┻︵┬──┬︵┻━┻

Author's note :

Well here's the next part, I have a feeling its going to be slow starting, and there's probably spelling mistakes and really really bad grammar but right now I am really tired and am way to lazy to care, lol.

I'm just trying to get you comfortable with the characters especially Gunny, and with the feel of the story but it will bet better (I hope) as we get further into it.

Review Reply -

XbeautifulxRealityX – Thanks for the review really appreciate that you took the time to write one , yes I'm hoping it potentially gets better. I hope I can meet you expectations.

Well I hoped you guys enjoyed.


End file.
